


Wasted

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Beating, Bickering, Blood and Gore, Burning, Crying, Groping, GuardianAngel!Nijimura, Healing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, Torture, Violence, lighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Bloody. Bruised. Beaten down. That's how their relationship worked. That's how it would always be, even if Nijimura was technically Haizaki's guardian angel.





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually plot in here. I'm happily surprised.

"Furihata, good morning."

"A-Ah! Kuroko, you scared me!" Furihata stuttered, flailing backwards a bit.

Kuroko didn't react to his antics, already used to it."How are you doing today?" He asked.

"Good, how about you?" Furihata questioned back.

"Good."

There was silence and Furihata shifted a bit under Kuroko's gaze."W-Where are you heading?" He finally asked.

"To Maji Burger to meet Kagami," Kuroko droned."Would you like to come?"

"Is it okay if I do? I don't want to intrude..."

"It's fine."

"Ah, then..."

_What the hell is with this boring ass conversation? My ears are bleeding._

Haizaki spit in their direction, mostly in spite, and continued to shake out his hands like he had been doing previously. Blood marred his knuckles and stained parts of his clothes and face. It would be damn near impossible to get off.

"Great, now my hands hurt," Haizaki murmured to himself, stepping over one of the many bodies that lied around him.

The idiots had come at him, alright? How could it be his fault if they were asking for a bit of pain?

"Haizaki..." the ever angry voice of Nijimura growled."You fucking punk."

"I'm not hurt so what's it to you, shitty guardian?" Haizaki growled back.

"I don't just protect you, I protect you from hurting others." Nijimura inspected one of the bodies, lifting up the person's hand and dropping it just as quick in disgust.

Haizaki clicked his tongue, turning away from his guardian angel."Whatever. It's not like they're dead or anything."

And before Haizaki could even flinch, he was greeted with a fist to the face. Blood quickly splattered from his nose, marring his rough features even more. That was going to bruise for sure.

"Doesn't this go under the category of me being hurt and you needing to do a little protection?" Haizaki questioned, attempting to push himself off the floor and away from Nijimura.

He could've sworn he saw a blood vessel pop from Nijimura's head."How I train you to become a better person is my own decision. Maybe if your attitude changed and you stopped ditching class to do stupid shit like this I would treat you a little nicer."

Haizaki just barked a laugh."Fat chance."

Nijimura sent him flying back yet again with another punch square in the face.

+

Guardian angels have been around since the beginning of time. Each angels watches their own human, not only monitoring their physical state but their mental state as well. They need to make sure not only is their human healthy and unharmed, but they're not doing and harm to others.

Keep your human happy, as well as the world.

They took on a physical form, blending right in next to the human they were taking care of. This was to insure humans wouldn't be uncomfortable with their constant, unknown presence and think of them as a friend to guide them in the right direction.

It was unknown that guardian angels lived on this Earth alongside humans but that was soon spoiled after a couple angels thought it would be a good idea to tell their human of their true nature and soon word spread and the guardians angels made a vast decision to tell the world the truth.

Things changed, years passed, and guardian angels still float and encourage their respective human. They are born alongside them and they will die alongside them.

It's a little too perfect.

 

+

 

"Look, look, it's Nijimura Shuuzou!" One of the girls whispered to her friends.

"Waa, he's so hot..."

"If only he wasn't Haizaki's guardian..."

"Do you think he would be okay if we tried to talk to Nijimura?"

"This is Haizaki we're talking about."

Why was this the person who was his guardian angel? He should've been paired up with some girl so they could walk off all lovey dovey into the sunset or some shit.

"Don't even try it, Haizaki," Nijimura warned, already knowing what he wanted to do.

Haizaki huffed back, moving on."Fucking bitches don't know their place."

Nijimura's brow twitched."How about you show some respect, punk?" He hissed lowly."And stop cursing all the damn time."

Turning a corner, Haizaki snorted."Then let's start together. Like some snappy couple going on a drink cleanse."

"Couple? I-"

"U-Um..!" A voice suddenly cut in, forcing Haizaki to turn around."Y-You're Haizaki, right?"

"Yeah," Haizaki growled."So quit stalling." Nijimura, who used to be standing next to him, disappeared. Probably floating around him all invisible like the shitty guardian he was.

"M-My friend wanted to talk to you. She's at the back of the school by the tennis courts..."

Haizaki just sighed. He was so fucking done with all this shit.

 

+

 

"Haizaki, baby, I'm glad you came..." a sultry woman spoke, instantly moving towards Haizaki.

"Ah, so it was you..." Haizaki droned off."What do you want, bitch?"

It seemed Haizaki knew her, which didn't bode well for Nijimura. When did they meet? How did they know each other? Nijimura thought he knew everyone Haizaki knew, he had been following him around all his life, so who was this bitch and what the hell did she want with his human?

The woman laughed, sound annoying and making Nijimura's ears bleed."Well, someone I know is going to be having another gathering at that place and I was wondering if you wanted to come? You know, be my date or something..." at this point she was twirling her hair, puckering her lips, and bumping out her chest. This is what happened to people whose guardian angels abandoned them.

Nijimura didn't like it one bit. Not only would she be a bad influence on Haizaki but she was totally trying to get in his pants which was not her job.

"Hm..." Haizaki hummed, all sultry and shit. God, what the fuck was wrong with this punk?

Nijimura decided that would be the best time for him to appear."I'm sorry, sweet cheeks, but this punks not going anywhere."

"Wha-!" The girl gasped."So you still had a guardian, huh?" She sent the ground a scornful look."I guess the parties a no."

"Wai-"

"See you around, Haizaki," she smiled back, exiting around the corner rather quickly.

Haizaki turned to Nijimura with fire in his eyes."What the fuck, you shit? You're such a cock block, you know that?!"

Nijimura smirked."Just looking out for you." _And saving your virginity for someone who can fuck you properly._

"Shut the fuck up," he growled back."I don't need you, just fucking disappear and leave me alone already!"

And just like that, Nijimura was gone.

 

+

 

Nijimura hadn't come back. It had been a week now, one long, strenuous week and he hadn't appeared in front of Haizaki once. No matter how many people he beat up or threatened, how many times he came to school late or ditched class he never appeared. Haizaki should've been beaten black and blue already but he wasn't.

It was a trick, Haizaki thought at first, some ploy to make him think he was free until Nijimura came back and gave him enough pain and suffering to make up for all his wrong doings plus some. But then, as the week dragged one, a different thought entered Haizaki's mind: what if he was abandoned?

It has happened to people before when their guardian angel gives up on them and leaves, simply going on to live their own life until their human dies. Maybe Nijimura finally gave up on him? Well, it would save Haizaki a lot of trouble and finally let him live out the life he wanted to without all the pain and annoyance.

Nijimura could be a real leech.

But with this, Haizaki's life was finally his to live and he knew just how he wanted to spend it.

"What, so you can come?" The student, Haizaki had honestly forgotten the bitches name, questioned."What about that guard of yours?"

"Let's just say he's taking a break." Haizaki didn't know if he would be back or not, better to be safe about it. Who knows, he could be right around the corner laughing at Haizaki's stupidity right now.

"Hmm..." the girl purred, smile adorning her lips."Well, the venues changed but I can take you there. Wanna meet up after school by the gate?"

Haizaki smiled."Sure."

 

+

 

Haizaki's head was throbbing like a heart beat, eyes blurry like he just stood up too fast. His mouth felt dry but sweat glistened his body almost a little too much. Where was he? What the hell was going on? Last thing he remembered that bitch had walked him down a couple streets and alleys to get him to the venue and then nothing. Not a single thought.

Haizaki forced his body up, movement slow and painful, and blinked back his blurring eyes. Before he could move any further, he found that his hands and feet were bound by some cheap rope. He needed to know what the hell was going on before someones head got bashed inside out.

"Hey, he's up!" Someone called, Haizaki couldn't tell who.

"Already?" Another voice called, this time from further away.

"Don't 'already' me! He's been out for hours, just like you said he would!"

There were footsteps and Haizaki strained to see if they were nearing him. It was dark as balls.

Multiple pairs of feet came into view, one female and three male. Haizaki looked up to give the feet some faces, not to surprised to see the bitch he was with before among the group of unknown men.

"The hell is this?" He growled."Some type of initiation or some shit? Take these off you fucks." Haizaki tugged on the ropes, yet again finding they wouldn't budge against him.

"Feisty..."

"And full of himself..."

"Just like you said."

The three men looked to the bitch Haizaki was starting to despise more and more."Yeah, I thought you guys would like him," she purred back, causing a bit of vomit to reach Haizaki's throat."Try not to break him too much, though, I don't want a murder on my hands."

"Huh?!" Haizaki growled."What the fuck you think your talking about?! Let me out of these fucking ropes or I'll murder you!"

She clicked her tongue, foul look on her face. Then, before Haizaki could even blink, her heel was pressed into his hand, breaking and squeezing though his skin like it was slime. Haizaki couldn't help the scream that erupted from his throat as he tried to pull his hand away but that only make things worse as his skin seemed to just tear along with it.

"God, this is why I hate people with guardian angels," she said, pressing deeper and furthering Haizaki's pain."So weak and naive, given happiness on a silver platter without having to work for it. Disgusting."

"Makes me mad," one of the guys nodded along with her.

"Are you sure we cant kill him?" Another man asked."I want to watch him burn."

"And you can, without killing him." The woman passed him a lighter."I would love to see him die as well but I'm not going to jail."

"Fine, fine," the guy said back, flicking the lighter on and off.

"Well, I'll leave it to you guys," she said with a wave of her hand, finally fishing her heel out of Haizaki's hand, giving him a some relief.

"F-Fucking bitch," Haizaki mumbled as he watched her walk away, only to be kicked right in the stomach by one of the men.

Before he could recover, one of them hoisted him up and punched him square in the face. It was nothing like Nijimura's punches or the ones that nicked him when he fought at school, this was a professional punch meant to make someone bleed and feel every piece of pain imaginable from a simple fist. It felt like a fucking weight was chucked at his face.

Another punch, another kick and Haizaki could already feel his body bruising and bleeding all over. And this was all because what? They didn't like that he had a guardian angel and they didn't? Well, his abandoned him too, right? That's why he was here in the first place, because of that damn Nijimura. He could go rot in hell.

"I think it's about time we change things up, right boys?" One of the men said, and all Haizaki could hear was a quick swish of the lighter turning on and off slowing getting closer to his body.

Someone lifted his tied arms up and Haizaki could only stare in horror as the lighter was slowly slid underneath them, not yet lit.

"Hmm, which hand's your dominant?" The man asked and Haizaki refused to answer, only spewing back slurred curses at him which were quickly shut up with another kick to the gut.

"Not gonna tell, huh?" The guy mumbled, moving the lighter back and forth between his two arms."Right? No, maybe left? Well, I'm sure either way you'll be inconvenienced."

"Don't you fucki-GAHHH!"

Both of his arms were on fire, lighter practically melting them on the spot with it's sudden heat. His whole body spazzed, trying to get away from the scorching heat that felt like it was burning out his insides but the other men held him down so he couldn't move.

And he didn't stop there, continuing down his arm at a slow pace as to make sure he scorched and marred every part of his skin, soon letting up as he reached his elbows. Even without the presence of the lighter, Haizaki felt like he needed to douce his skin in a bucket of ice water and never take them out. The pain was unimaginable, causing his vision to blur and his whole body to break out into a mad sweat.

He was done with this. Why the hell did it have to hurt so damn much? Why the hell did he have to get stuck in this shitty situation?

"Hey," a hand slapped his face, forcing Haizaki to refocus his gaze."We're not done yet, don't go passing out on me."

"Where should we do it next?"

He needed some water. Cool, arctic water to douce himself in.

"How about his tongue, since he talks too much?"

God he hated this. What the hell was wrong with these people? It hurt so much.

"Or his eye. If we take them both out he could go blind!"

A hand slapped his face again, jerking Haizaki out of his haze. "What do you think, tongue or eyes?" The man asked and Haizaki could only glare back. Who was he to care at this point? "Eyes it is."

And suddenly their was a lighter in front of his face. Close, too close. Haizaki could already feel its blazing heat and what it promised to bring. He didn't want it. Not so close to him, not right there. God, he was going to die. He could already see his eye being gouged out, burning and pressed right into his skull only to burn some more.

He was going to die. He didn't want it. He could already feel the heat. It hurt so much. He needed to get out. He needed that lighter away from him. How the hell would he-

"Where's your guardian angel now, huh?!"

Haizaki could barely even feel anger at this point. It was only fear, helplessness, and hope. Hope that maybe that bastard really cared about him. Hope that maybe this guardian angel of his really wanted to treat him well and keep him safe.

His heart pounded in his chest, sound reaching his ears. The lighter was so close he could barely see and his breathing grew faster and harsher as the excess heat became stronger. He didn't want to die.

"Help me, Nijimura!" He shouted with all his might, voice even croaking a bit at the sudden pressure.

Then there was silence, long and stretched out, filled with stress and tinged with hopelessness. It was over. It was all over for him. What the hell was he hoping for?

"Geez, you don't need to sound so needy, Haizaki."

 

+

 

The lighter was falling, flame flickering ever so slightly as it thought of distinguishing but it never did. Slowing dropping, getting brighter, he couldn't see anything else anymore.

There was only pain. Endless pain. It was an abyss of flames and burning flesh until there was only bone left. He could only cringe, curl, and scream endlessly. An endless pain. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Then he couldn't move anymore, wrapped in the coldest blanket he could imagine.

_"It's okay, Haizaki, you're okay now."_

A feather-like touch trickles down his face and across his eyes and arms. It felt so amazing he couldn't help but moan an lean towards it.

_"Don't worry, nothing will hurt you ever again."_

Towards the cold, towards freedom from this burning chamber of fire he rested, breath heavy and eyes not wanting to open.

He didn't know how long he stayed like this but his senses were pulled back to him far too slow because this was fucking Nijimura he was resting against and what the fuck just happened? All he could remember was fire and ice.

"Get the fuck off me, bastard," Haizaki mumbled weakly, pulling back from Nijimura.

Nijimura took his arms off Haizaki's back with irritation."What's with all the hostility, if I didn't drop in and save your ass you would've ended up permanently blind and crippled the rest of your life."

Haizaki looked away, not able to look Nijimura in the eye. Not after _that_."Just get these off me." He motioned to the ropes still blinding his arms and legs. If it wasn't for Nijimura's healing just then, he probably would've had scars there by now.

"No," he responded, shocking Haizaki."I'm happy you're finally starting to rely on me but that's not enough if you can't live up to it."

Haizaki just huffed, not even daring to look at Nijimura. He didn't know what kind of face he would make and at this point, with all these emotions stirring up inside him, he didn't trust himself enough to even try.

"Haizaki..." Nijimura warned, voice low and drawn out."Look at me."

Haizaki's whole body seemed to quiver at that and Haizaki knew if he even opened his mouth something bad would happened. He would show Nijimura something he didn't want him to see and that was something he refused to do no matter the circumstances. Nijimura couldn't see that face.

"I said look at me, Haizaki," he commanded."Right now."

Haizaki started to shake, slowing turning towards Nijimura as all his stubbornness seemed to crumble. He looked at Nijimura and that typical scowling face he always wore, the one he woke up to everyday, the one that scolded him when he was late to class, the one that made sure he ate all his fruits and vegetables during meals, the one he couldn't help but picture every time he thought of the man, and just crumbled. Unwanted tears started to stream down his face and he tried his best to blink them back but they just kept coming.

Soon Nijimura was up in his face, ripping off the ropes binding him and hugging him tightly. Haizaki could only sit there limply, wondering what the fuck was wrong with him. He hated this weakness, the way these tears made him feel tired and dead and how Nijimura wrapped around him felt so good. He hated it all.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Nijimura murmured against his neck, giving it a short kiss."It feels good to rely on someone once in a while, doesn't it?"

Haizaki couldn't bring himself to speak at that moment, knowing his voice would come out small and full of disgusting hiccups. So, he just settled on clenching Nijimura's side, digging his nails into his hip bone hoping he would bleed.

Nijimura just laughed against him, sound foreign to Haizaki."Hm, you're a tough one, aren't you?" He sighed."But you wouldn't be my human if you weren't."

"Shut up," Haizaki managed to croak.

Nijimura huffed back."You're lucky I decided to spoil you today, or you would've been beaten for that."

Haizaki let out a small chuckle."Let hell you would."

"Those are big words, punk..."

 

+

 

It didn't take Haizaki long to recover after that. His clothes were a mess of grime and dirt and he had some marks from the ropes but other than that he was completely healed just like Nijimura said. There was not a single mark on his arms or hand that bitch rudely heeled into. If anything, he felt surprisingly energetic.

"Where'd that bitch go?" He growled at Nijimura, cracking his knuckles."I need to get a couple punches in for what she did to me, maybe even saw off that bleached hair of hers."

"I understand your ill will but that wont be necessary," Nijimura said, hand on Haizaki's shoulder before he could do anything rash."I've already taken care of her along with her men. They wont be bothering anyone now that I've talked some sense into their guardian angels. It's unacceptable for a guardian angel to leave their human just because they think they are too much work. It's the only job they'll ever have in their life so those pathetic half-assers better do it properly or I'll beat their asses again."

Haizaki just stared. What the hell was this bastard getting all fired up for?

"Don't talk big, you left me to, didn't you?" He growled, shrugging Nijimura off him."What the hell was that?"

"Aw, were you sad I was gone?" Nijimura smirked.

"Shut up and just answer the question, you shit!"

Nijimura wrapped an arm around Haizaki, squeezing him close."You told me to disappear so I disappeared. I was just following my humans wishes."

"So then..."

"Yeah," Nijimura smiled, it was rather genuine for once."Because you pleaded 'Help me, Nijimura!' so cutely I came back."

"Y-You bastard," Haizaki seethed, trying to get Nijimura off him. He only proceeded to get himself more trapped, now resting his back against his guardian, wrapped in his arms.

Nijimura nuzzled against Haizaki's neck, murmuring."Pull any shit like this again and you're dead."

"Hah?! What the hell are you-"

Suddenly, Nijimura bit his ear, causing Haizaki's whole body to shudder. His hands roamed downwards, grasping at Haizaki's clothed member and giving it a light squeeze.

"Ngh!"

"Don't go to some random bitch for a good time when I can fuck you long and hard," Nijimura breathed, sucking on the sensitive skin around Haizaki's neck."Just how you like it."

Haizaki flushed, pressing down hard on Nijimura's foot and pushing him away. His breathing was ragged and he had to use a hand to cover the look on his face. This bastard...

"Fuck off, Nijimura," he seethed.

Nijimura smirked, brushing past Haizaki."I'll be around whenever you need me, Haizaki."

_Of course you would be, you idiot, you're my guardian angel._

And soon, without realizing it, Haizaki started to rely on Nijimura a bit more.

Till death do them part.

**Author's Note:**

> Time to sleep.


End file.
